Assasination Classroom
by Kiniro-chan
Summary: Gon,Killua and Leorio,the students of E Class have a mission:kill their teacher before graduation. He has already destroyed the moon, and has promised to destroy the Earth if he can not be killed within a year.But how can this class of misfits kill a tentacled monster,capable of reaching Mach 20 speed,will they manage it or not ?Follow their story to kill the teacher.REVIEW PLEASE
1. Chapter 1

Author : Some story that I take from a manga that I want to make a crossover with Hunter x Hunter but the name is not there so I make it into a story that it's only Hunter x Hunter . Now I hope all the readers is happy with this story !

WARNING : AU , OOC-ness or OC and many things that is not making even me happy but maybe intresting !

DISCLAIMER : Hunter x Hunter is owned by Yoshihiro Togashi-sensei and the story is made by a manga author that I don't want to say what's the name of the manga !

* * *

On a mountain which is owned by an elite middle school . That is the 'Tokushu Gakuen' ( Random name =_= ) , there is a class and it's name is E Class as in 'End Class' . The one in this class is treated badly , because it's the class that has the most low rank . There in that class is Gon,Killua and Leorio , but their friend Kurapika treat them equally but does not let his true nature out . Kurapika help them in study but not just them , he help the other student in E Class in their study too .While there's a monster teacher that teach them and the E Class is responsible to assassinate the teacher . The teacher has a speed at 20 mach and has destroy the moon that is make the moon only 30% of it's original shape or should I say he make the moon into a crescent moon and is planning to destroy the earth . Now read to now what will happen !

* * *

" Leorio is Killua here ? " said a boy with spiky black hair named Gon . "He's still in suspension ! Do you forget Gon ?" said the boy named Leorio that looks like an old man . " I just can't wait ! " said Gon with full of his cute way. " It's just a matter of time left . " said Leorio while he is walking to their class . When they get into the class. " Ohayou minna ! " Gon said happily and put his bag on his chair . "Ohayou ! " said a boy with a blue hair named Nagisa Shiota . " Nagisa when will Kurapika come ? " Gon said without leaving his smile . " He said when he has time . " Nagisa answer while reading on his memo . " So how much did you take note of that crazy 'Tako' weakness, Nagisa ? " ask a girl named Kaede Kayano . " Well lately it's just a view . " Nagisa answer while seeing the door going to open . " TAKE YOUR PLACE EVERYONE ! " order a boy named Tomohito Sugino .

And the door is opening and… BANG BANG BANG , lots of noises from a gun shot . " Well well already in the gun shots eh ! Ok I'll take attendance so while you shot please stat that you are here ! " said the octopus like teacher . " Nagisa-kun ? " he said while holding the attendance book and while avoiding the gun attacks . " Here ! " Nagisa answer the teacher . " Kaede ! " he said again without at least a look of someone tired . And this taking place for until the the teacher finished taking attendance and at the same time the students there is out of bullets . " Okay let's start ! " Said the teacher cheerfully . " That was amazing ! " Gon said lively . " This Anti-Sensei BB pellet is quite usefull but it's not gonna work is we does not make it work ! " Leorio said frustrated .

The bell is ringing to tell the students that lunchtime is starting . " Hello everyone ! " a beautiful blond boy said cheerfully . " Hey Kurapika ! " All in the class was gloomy while they answer , except Gon . "Kurapika thanks for coming ! " Gon said cheerfully . " Are you all gloomy because the plan to assassinated sensei failed again ? " Kurapika question them and that question strike directly to their heart . " Oh so you're Kurapika Kuruta the great genius of this school . " said a figure from outside . " Oh sensei I have some work paper from the school building ! " said Kurapika while giving lots of work paper . " Sayonara ! Sorry I still have lots work to do ! " Kurapika said while running down the mountain . "Kurapika is the student council president ! It make him does not have much time to teach us ! " Leorio said with a sad face .

" Gon do you still remember that ? " Nagisa said to Gon . " Of couse I would ! " Gon said irritated because he actually not.

-_Flashback-_

That day before he came there's a news" THE MOON ! About 70% of it has mysteriously disappear in an explosion ! We will be only able to see a crescent moon for the rest of our lifetime ! " that what it said . " Hello I'm the one who destroy the moon .I also plan to destroy the earth next year ." said the octopus like monster ." I'm Karasuma from the ministry of defense . Now cutting straight to the point . I want you to kill this monster . What we think is " Let us tsukkomi at least at about 5 to 6 places ! ". " In other words .. an assassination ! " that man named Karasuma said . " But at any case this guy is fast ! Far from killing him, I'm having my eyebrows trimmed by him ! Meticulously , even ! " That man said tired . "His maximum speed is actually mach 20 ! " said Karasuma again . All just sweatdrop seeing the scene in front of them . " and the reward of the succesfully completion is 10 billion Yen ! " he said . " 10 BILLION YEN ! " All can't believe it .

-_End of flashback-_

" It's lunchtime so I'm going to eat some Mapo Doufu in China ! " the monster said . VROOM . " Eer he is in a speed of mach 20 so.. " Leorio said while sweatdropping . " He will arrive to Sichuan province in 10 minutes,the home of Mapo ! " Gon said doing the same thing Leorio do . " Plus that octopus is grading test while at that speed ! " Kurapika said suddenly behind them . " SERIOUSLY ! " Leorio said not believing what he just hear .

While Nagisa who is sitting peacefully at his chair . " Oy Nagisa !" said a tall guy named Terasaka . " Here something to kill that octopus " Said a curly hair boy named Yoshida while giving Nagisa something . " Nagisa what are you talking with them ? " Gon said while closing in . " Well I'm going ! " Kurapika said while going along . " Bye Kurapika ! " Gon said .

The lunchtime is over and they is making work that is making a poem . " Please make a poem that ends with 'Tentacles' ! " said the sensei cheerfully . "WHAT THE ! " all of the mind of the students there just want to tsukomi all they want .Then Nagisa stand . "Oh Nagisa-kun you have complete it have you ! " said the teacher proud of him while the one asked is just walking to where the teacher stand , then suddenly … WHOOSH … a knife is flying . " Whoa that's close ! " but the teacher dodge it , then Nagisa hug him . " Huh ! A bom from Anti-Sensei BB pellet ! "he is in shock because a weapon is on his neck . BOOOM. " Hahahaha that 10 billion yen is on our hands ! " Terasaka said without the slightest guilty feeling . " NAGISA ! " Gon run worriedly . " I'll take the first aid ! " Leorio said in a rush . "Wait ! " Terasaka said . " WHAT ! " Leorio said angrily . " He's not even injured ! " Terasaka said not beliving what he saw ."It's because I protect him ! " the angry sensei said . " And here some proof for your punishment if you do that again " he said then going in his max speed and go around Tokyo town (?) . When he come back … there in his hands the name plates from each student house . " If you do that again I will destroy your family,friends or even everyone you loved and it's because I already promise that I will not harm any of you so it will be your loved ones! " He said angrily with a pitch black expression . " YOU YOU MONSTER ! " Terasaka said , he is frighten . " Hohoho it's just my REVENGE ! " he said with a cheerfull tone ."Remember okay minna-san ! " he said again with his custom cheerfull tone . " Hmm sensei how about your name Korosensei ! " Gon said while he does not mind the mood . "Oh good enough Gon and that make you can go home now ! " he said thankfully . " Arigatou Korosensei!" Gon said packing his bag .

-End-

Author : Maybe not yet the humor is getting into the atmosphere . Well this is my first story which is in this kind of fashion and for the people that know what is the manga that this story is from then please be quite . And REVIEW PLEASE !


	2. Chapter 2

Author : At this chapter Killua will be released from suspension and the truth why Korosensei become a teacher will be reveal to .

WARNING : OOC-ness or OOC and this story is from a manga that I read . **Major Grammar Mistakes.**

DISCLAIMER : Hunter x Hunter is owned by Yoshihiro Togashi-sensei while the manga is owned by it respective owner .

* * *

On a mountain named Kukuroo Mountain .

" Your son will be released from suspension but he will kill someone there . " Karasuma said to a man with a silver hair and his name is Silva Zoldyk the current head of the famous assassin family that is the Zoldyks .

" We don't kill for free but if there is a prize than I'll allow him to try to kill that person . " Silva said with his expressionless look .

" It's okay , the government has promise anyone who kill that person will get 10 billion yen . " Karasuma said with hope so that this Zoldyk head want to cooperate .

" Anata , ask him first who is the one that Killu will kill ! " said a woman full of bandages on her face . She is the wife of the Zoldyk head , Kikyo Zoldyk , someone from the Meteor City .

" Yes, who is the one Killu will kill ? " the Zoldyk head ask and from the look he just want to see is it worth the 10 billion yen or not .

" A tentacle monster with a maximum speed at Mach 20 and I can't even kill him because of his speed . " Karasuma said ashamed because he is talking to the Zoldyks .

" Father , it's okay ! " said a silver haired kid and he is the middle son of the family 5 Zoldyk siblings , Killua Zoldyk .

" I'll take the job next time if Killu can't do it ! " said a long raven black haired man and he is the first son of the family 5 Zoldyk siblings , Illumi Zoldyk .

" Killu what is your reason ? " said the Zoldyk head to his beloved son .

" I just want to see Gon , Leorio and Kurapika again and it seem intresting ! " he said to his father like a normal child his age .

" KILLU NOO ! " said Kikyo hysterically because she want's her son to be in home until his whole suspension finish .

" What do you know ? " Killua ask but now with a cold eyes of no expression .

" Ki-Killu ! " Kikyo said kneeling because she is proud of her son .

" Such a weird family ! " said Karasuma at his mind because he doesn't want to be killed here .

On Tokushu Gakuen 3-A Class . There Kurapika just looking to the window and see the Zoldyk's car pass.

" Huh ? Killua is released from suspension ! " Kurapika said but he's still whispering because he doesn't want to go to the E Class not because he is afraid but he just doesn't want his friends sad seeing him in that class because of them .

" Kuruta-san where are you looking to ? " the teacher ask .

" The Zoldyk son and I think the Student Council should be taking this seriously . " Kurapika said with his custom way of talking when he is in school , the cold eyes and has close his feelings here because everyone in this Elite School treat his friends badly and he hate them but it is him the one who has escape the world of happiness and going to the revenge .

At Break time

" Yo Kurapika ! " said a boy named Kuroro Lucifer , the one who has make Kurapika family die because of the Lucifer company make the Kuruta company goes to bankrupt and now Kurapika is the head of the company .

" Leave me alone ! " Kurapika said coldly . He's going to the E class to teach them .

At the E class .

" Gon I'm back ! " Killua said cheerfully and He rush to his friend .

" Killua you're released already, yeah ! " Gon said happy to see his best friend again.

Then Karasuma came and start clapping his hand." I'm now the PE teacher so now hurry change ! " Karasuma said with a loud voice .

" Karasuma-san it's only lunchtime now ! " Leorio said irritated .

" Oh okay then ! " he said while walking to the teacher office of the E class school building .

" Nice to meet you Korosensei ! " Killua said and give his hand to shake .

" Oh nice to meet you too ! " Korosensei said but then . " GWAAAH MY HAND ! " Korosensei said with his hand disappearing and then regenerate .

" What is on your hand !? " Korosensei said and still shock of what had happen .

" The knife special to kill you but it's cut to pieces and I glue it to my hand! " Killua said with a sneaky smile .

" That ws the first time Korosensei got an attack land on him from a student ! " Nagisa said seeing the scene in front of him .

RING RING RING

"Now PE ! " Karasuma said not waiting anymore .

-SKIP-

" If you want to kill him then try hit me first but look you can't and see that tako what he's doing . " Karasuma say while pointing to Korosensei . " He has the time within 1 second to make that Osaka castle from sand and perform a tea ceremony . " Karasuma said sweatdropping .

" That is fast almost as fast as my Grandmother ! " Killua said while sweatdropping seeing Korosensei doing a tea ceremony in traditional clothes .

" Now let's get a break ! " Karasuma said while putting on his tuxedo jacket .

" You just want to take my popularity from me " Korosensei said with his fake teary eyes .

" Sometime I actually think are you an alien or a monster or just someone from another world ! " Karasuma said while sweatdroppping .

"Nagisa!" a red haired boy shout to Nagisa from afar.

"K-Karma-kun?!" Nagisa was shocked to see another one of a suspend student there.

"Oh~ Now it's you! You shouldn't be late at our first day after so long!" Korosensei nagging at him.

"Akabane Karma! Nice to meet you!" he give his hand to the 'teacher' and then just like what happen with Killua, Korosensei was shocked while the other student stand back with awe.

Then Kurapika came and, " Minna I'll teach all of you and now it's a request from the Zoldyks ! " Kurapika said back to his smiling face .

"Yo Kurapika ! " Killua said with his cheeky smile .

" So it really is you Killua ! Nice to see you again ! " Kurapika said while going into E class .

In the class.

" Korosensei you will have to wait in the office ! " Kurapika said while taking the chalk . " Okay I'm assign to teach all of you by the Zoldyk head , Silva Zoldyk-san but just when I don't have any work or class at school! " Kurapika said while his hand is on the teacher table .

" Now make the exercise on page 15 ! " Kurapika said like a real teacher .

" Kurapika can I ask why did Korosensei become a teacher ? " Karma ask Kurapika who has been reading his favorite book .

" Well I do hear it from him , he said : I become a teacher because that is the last request of my friend who is a teacher and she even doesn't afraid of me who actually a tentacled monster . That what he said " Kurapika said to Karma .

"_That's maybe the full one! And he remember that long!_" the other student want's to tsukkomi even more.

" Will he actually be mad if he was called octopus ? " Karma ask again .

" No not at all , when I see his game he use the character of an octopus then he grade student book with a drawing of an octopus . " Kurapika said while remembering all the paper work he gave to Korosensei has a drawing of an octopus ."Anyway! Who hasn't finish will not be allowed to go back home!" Kurapika said being serious again.

"EHHHH!"

* * *

Author : Ok wait next time , the effort of Killua and Karma to kill Korosensei and PLEASE REVIEW ! Anyway I thing I have many mistakes, well I'll try my best next time !


End file.
